


Recycle a Friend

by wxrm_pxddxng



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, Gay Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxrm_pxddxng/pseuds/wxrm_pxddxng
Summary: In which Louie finds Boyd in the trash, long before Beaks does. Shenanigans ensue, including Louie trying to keep it a secret to keep up the lazy persona - also he thinks about the possibility of the robot secretly doing stuff for him.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Lena & Webby Vanderquack, Louie Duck/B.O.Y.D
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my drafts for 2 months, posting it before it deletes itself again

It was an unusual day, that's for sure. And not the usually unusual type of day, as if that makes any sense. After all, growing up in a houseboat being raised as a triplet, by your uncle, thinking your mother is dead only to have her show up at the door a year after you move in with your other uncle you didn't even know was your uncle was already pretty unusual by itself, so it should be something extraordinary for Louie to find what happened unusual.

The green-clothed duckling was just walking out of the ice cream shop, enjoying the mint milkshake he had bought - Dewey gave it the "clever" nickname of 'mint shake'- before he saw something in the dumpster across the street. He usually found it gross there, but he swore he saw something like fireworks? No, it was some sort of light, but definitely not fireworks. It was like a help signal of some sort? Yeah, that's what it looked like to him. Out of childish curiosity, he walked over there, looking around and noticing how little everyone else seemed to care. 

In the dumpster, there were crashing noises that abruptly stopped as he stepped closer. After another look around, the duckling tried to find an entrance other than the locked door near the street. Eventually, he found a smaller part of the fence and left his milkshake standing there while he managed to climb over. Adventures did give him the advantage of more physical abilities, he had to admit that. 

He hadn't looked forward apparently. because as soon as he was in, he felt something sticky on his webbed foot. He soon realized that he stepped in some sticky liquid, and he did not like that. He cringed and tried to wipe it off, on the ground, but instead, he got sand stuck there too. He shook his head and made his way over to where he thought he saw the light come from. At first, there was nothing suspicious, but he eventually spotted something bright red. 

"What the fuck is that?"  
He knew Uncle Donald told him not to cuss, but checking and dang weren't gonna do the trick, especially at what he discovered when he stepped closer. The sight was disturbing, he'd probably want to gag if it was more....alive. It wasn't alive, but it was still cruel.   
Judging by the noises earlier, someone else must have done it for no reason. It definitely looked like a humanoid robot, based off of a grey parrot of some sort. Louie stepped closer to the scene, analyzing it. Why would someone beat up a robot like that for no reason? Or maybe there was a reason? He looked at all the pieces of the robot, some connected to wires and some obviously having been ripped. Since this was a dumpster, there was a cardboard box nearby. It seemed to be filled with CDs, batteries, and there was an old typewriter in it. He debating with himself in his mind for a little bit before emptying the content of the fox and filling it with the robot pieces. Once he had gathered up everything, he headed out of the dumpster with the box in hands (he had made sure to close it). However, just at the exit, he heard yelling from behind him. Something about having to come back... and a toy??  
The usually lazy triplet started speedwalking out of there as quickly as possible. At one point, he found a cloth, which he used to cover the box.  
After some time of walking and carrying the box around with him, the duckling arrived back at the mansion. Holding the box under his arm, he had gotten through the gates and he opened the door quietly, so nobody else could catch him. He had taken a few steps into the mansion towards the stairs, and he was about to let his guard down when... 

"Hey!! Whatcha got there?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys, I kept getting distracted! Thank you for all the feedback I got, and thanks to anyone from Tumblr or Discord reading this, I appreciate it and I'll try posting more often.
> 
> On a side note - Holly (aka Huey) - trans girl, she/her. Dewey - non-binary - they/them
> 
> -James

"Hey, whatcha got there?"  
That was what Louie got greeted by right after he had entered the mansion. As he took a step back, his webbed feet twapped against the cold wooden floor of the foyer. He didn't know why he was so nervous, he didn't even realize that he had intended to hide the robot he had with him. 

He felt like his siblings shouldn't get involved with it, it would be very annoying of Holly tried to over-analysize things like she always did with her Junior Woodchuck Guidebook. Dewey... he didn't want to think about what they would do. Webby... Well, she could definitely hide a secret, and she waaaaaas good at research.... She could help. But was it worth roping Webby into another secret like it happened with her and Dewey?  
Ahh, come on, it'll be fine.  
A little bit later, Louie set the box down on the table Webby had in her room, after a bit of exposition from his side.  
"You found an entire robot in the dumpster?"  
His sister questioned, taking a good look at the pieces she could see in the now uncovered box. She poked one of the pieces lightly.  
"Mhm. Pretty sure it's broken."  
Louie replied, his hands in his pockets. 

Webby seemed pretty interested in the box and it didn't take long until the damaged content of the box was spread out on the suspiciously clean desk. Webby usually had a lot of sticky notes on there, but right now she only had the pieces. A few were easy to identify, like what was supposed to be a head, battery, and others. But more things were damaged, and they would definitely need help to at least identify the contents. After getting told what Scrooge's library was like, they both just went to the Duckburg one instead. 

They spent hours researching robots and such, and they found a bunch of stuff on the topic. It wasn't fully what they were searching for, but it definitely seemed useful, so with all that information they headed back. 

Meanwhile, Holly had just returned from hanging out and reading with Violet at her house. This day was too calm, too tame, no adventures, but at the same time, everyone was okay with it. The siblings bumped into Holly just at the door. They managed to convince her that everything is normal and they didn't have a robot in Webby's room.


End file.
